supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Xfactor1234/The Theory News Broadcast on Hailey Cloud Destroying Chuck E. Cheese's
Cast News Anchor: Winona the News Reporter: Mulan Cloud (Hailey's 14-year-old adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Shenzhen): Health Inspector: Police Officer: Mei Cloud (Hailey's 15-year-old adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Nanning) Wei Cloud (Hailey's 16-year-old adoptive big brother, who was adopted from Guangzhou) Police chief Baozhai Cloud (Hailey's 18-year-old adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Tianjin) Mingzhui Cloud (Hailey's 11-year-old adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Harbin) Morgan Cloud (Hailey's 13-year-old biological big sister): Ai Cloud (Hailey's niece who is the birthday girl): Chen Cloud (Hailey's 8-year-old aoptive big sister, who was adopted from Chongqing) Aggie Cloud (Hailey's 19-year-old biological big sister): Chuck E. Cheese's owner: Ling Cloud (Hailey's 7-year-old adoptive big siter, who was adopted from Changchum) Mother of one of Ai's friends: One of the customers at Chuck E. Cheese's as an eyewitness: Chun Cloud (Hailey's 9-year-old adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Huizhou) Agatha Cloud, Sr. (Hailey's biological mother and Ai's grandmother): Dongmei Cloud (Hailey's 12-year-old adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Shanghai) John Cloud (Hailey's biological father and Ai's grandfather): Jane Cloud (Hailey's 10-year-old biological big sister) Jiao Cloud (Hailey's 20-year-old adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Nanjing, China and Ai's mother): Zhao Cloud (Hailey's 17-year-old adoptive big brother, who was adopted from Beijing) Hailey Cloud (the biggest troublemaker EVER) Song Cloud (Hailey's 20-year-old adoptive big brother, who was adopted from Nanjing, China and Jiao's fraternal twin sister) Hailey's School Principal of Last Chance Academy: Transcript News Anchor: "This is a breaking news bulletin. There is fury all around when 6-year-old Hailey Cloud from Helena in Montana destroyed the entire Chuck E. Cheese's restaurant on her niece Ai's 3rd birthday, police say. It all started when Hailey threw an enormously epic and violent tantrum about having to celebrate her niece Ai's birthday at Chuck E. Cheese's but she wanted to celebrate her niece Ai's birthday at McDonald's. At Chuck E. Cheeses, where the birthday party for little Ai was being held, Hailey assaulted the costumed characters by urinating, defecating and farting on them; she also ran around the establishment completely naked and to make matters even more worst, she took out a hunting knife and stabbed her 3-year-old niece in the neck and arms. She released an army of cockroaches. We now take you to our reporter Winona on the scene of the incident. Are you there, Winona?" Winona the News Reporter: "As you can see, there are only a couple of cockroaches crawling on the exterior part of the building. Fortunately, the exterminators are still removing them from the building. According to reports from her whole family, Hailey began her fierce badness by throwing an enormously epic, scary and violent tantrum because she wanted to host her niece Ai's 3rd birthday party at McDonald's and have her niece's party to be My Little Pony-themed, but Ai's actual choice was to have her party to be held at Chuck E. Cheese's and Ni Hao Kai-Lan " Health Inspector: "She wanted me to leave and threatened to kill me." Agatha Sr.: "I tried to get everything under control, but failed. We tried a nanny television show called Nanny 911." Policeman: "We received a call from the owner. We took her into police custody." Mother of one of Ai's friends: "There were cockroaches everywhere. In fact, there were like millions of them." Agatha Sr.: "Ai was also lacerated with a knife, and she spent the rest of her special day in the hospital. Somebody snuck into the kitchen and poured a heavy amount of table salt on the pizzas that were being delivered to our table." News Reporter: "We will take you live to the children's hospital where little Ai was brought in after her Aunt Hailey lacerated her." Cut to: see a crying Ai being taken into the emergency room at Ai's bedside, hysterical because Ai is lacerated John: "Hailey is very manipulative and will physically injure or try to kill anyone when she doesn't get her way. For instance, when we refused to let her see her friend on Chinese New Year because it was a tradition to spend time together as a family, she stabbed her mother in the neck and in the chest with a kitchen knife." Category:Blog posts